


Dancing on my own

by Tea4T



Series: Oneshots based on Music [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea4T/pseuds/Tea4T
Summary: "I'm in the corner, watching you with her, I'm right over here, why can't you see me, and I'm giving it my all. I keep dancing on my own..."Keith just watches with sad eyes as he lets him slip through his fingers. He wishes he had done something, said something earlier but he missed his chance.





	Dancing on my own

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes I know I have a few pieces that I need to work on, but I have been in a bit of a down spell so I've been in the right mindset... 
> 
> But, anyway! I have this new short piece! I hope you all like it! it's based on the song Dancing on my own by Calum Scott.  
> Please let me know if you like this, or if there are any mistakes!  
> Thank you!

The people in the room swayed gently to the music. This was one of the coalition’s first diplomatic banquets since the recovery of earth, and Keith stayed off to the side of the dance floor as he watched him dance with another.  He knew it was stupid, pointless even, but nevertheless, he stood there watching.

The lights were soft and colourful. They played off his eyes, nose, and cheeks. His smile lit up the room as they spun around, weaving between the other groups. Keith’s jealously rose slightly when they laughed together; he wished that it was him, not her that was holding onto to him. Could she really love him better then he could? Keith wasn’t really sure, not anymore at least.

Keith tried several times to gain his attention from across the room but their eyes never met. His beautiful blue eyes were too focused on her. He was never without her nowadays, and Keith had sadly noticed that. It didn’t matter anymore though, Keith had messed things up a long time ago, he had stepped out of line, and there was no way for him to fix it.

With sad eyes, Keith attempted to leave the dance hall, but he was caught up in the arms of another. They dragged him to the dance floor, where the bright lights blocked his partners face. Although, they moved in time with the music, hand-in-hand, Keith felt like he was dancing on his own. There was no life to his movements, no joy, no feeling, no anything. He was dancing to forget. Passed from partner to partner, he danced almost the whole night like that, but in his head, he was still in the corner just watching him. Watching him with her, not himself. As the night came to a close, the lights come up and the music slowly died, those two never stopped swaying. Keith was so close to him, within an arm’s length, but he still felt so far away. Those bright blue eyes never looked away from her. They never saw Keith standing there, trying his hardest.

No matter what Keith told himself, he knew that he would never be the guy that he was taking home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments really do help improve my mood and encourage me to write more! Thank you again and I hope you liked this one-shot!


End file.
